


The Reverie

by TheEmoVanity



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Music - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, PatD, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Concubine, Eventual Smut, F/M, P!ATD, Panic At The Disco (Band), Songfic, patd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmoVanity/pseuds/TheEmoVanity
Summary: Loki fell from the bifrost and landed somewhere unknown. Is he dead or alive? Or is this all a dream?  Loki X fem!Reader. Rated M for smut. Song-ish fic. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emperor's New Clothes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/253763) by Panic at the Disco. 



The bifrost.

Loki's memory was slowly coming back to him. How did he get back in Asgard? _Is this Hel?_ he pondered. No. if he was in Hel, Odin would most definitely be there to mock him. Everything seemed normal, – as normal as this situation could be – no vexatious Odin, no simpleton Thor, and no inferior human Avengers. Loki couldn't tell if this was an illusion, warped reality, or all a dream. But who would give up a chance like this? He'd finally be able to be what he was born to be: king. _Well I might as well enjoy this whilst it lasts_.

Loki had an exaggerated simper across his face as he looked up towards his throne. But who wouldn't be smiling in his situation? This wasn't a dream and if it had been an illusion, it would have ended quite some time ago. The Avengers were defeated, his father dead, and now he had the throne.

He was so formidable even if he was only a demi-god. Everything was as it should be. Although, if he had the chance to see Frigga once more, he'd do nearly anything for that chance.

 **Welcome to the end of eras;**  
**Ice has melted back to life.**  
**Done my time and served my sentence.**  
**Dress me up and watch me die**.

"My lord," said the servants who respectfully bowed as Loki walked by.

After giving them a nod they followed by silently. One had a tray of delectable wine. Another holding the Odinson pillow, the bearer, which held Loki's soon-to-be king crown. The last servant was holding the royal garb which Loki would put on after being crowned king.

With the throne room as shiny as ever, one could see their reflection in the golden shine of the walls surrounding them.

"Loki!" came a voice from behind the said name. Loki halted in his movements, as did the servants. He seemed to be the only one to notice the voice. He'd recognize it anywhere. _Frigga_. "Do not forget who you are." Loki looked around for a trace of the voice but couldn't find it. He pushed it off as a trickery of the mind. Mother was dead – killed by that wretched elf. He had to ignore the voice. Nothing was going to ruin his big day.

 ****_**If it feels good, tastes good**_  
_**It must be mine.**_  
_**Dynasty decapitated;**_  
_**You just might see a ghost tonight**_  
_**And if you don't know, now you know.**_

The royal virtuosos started playing their horns. The ceremony has officially begun. Oddly. Loki _didn't_ want a public ceremony. Normally he'd crave and love the attention, but he didn't want it. Not today.

As the hum from the virtuosos' horns lightly diminished, the bearer servant came to stand behind Loki as the God of mischief prince took a kneeling position.

 _I'm taking back the crown_  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
**_I see what's mine and take it_ **  
**_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_ **  
**_Oh, yeah_ **  
**_The crown..._ **  
**_So close I can taste it_ **  
**_I see what's mine and take it_ **  
**_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_ **  
_**Oh, yeah**_

This was it! The moment Loki had been waiting centuries for. No one but Frigga ever thought he could do it. She was the only person to ever believe in him. Oh, if only she could see him now.

The Allfather had done nothing but step on Loki with his boot - so _Thor_ would look better – and lie to him. But this time, Loki had won and now all of Asgard would know it. _Every_ realm will know it.

"Do you swear to guard Asgard?" asked the bearer.

"I swear," Loki responded.

"And do you swear to keep the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside your selfish ambition and to pledge yourself to the good of the nine realms?"

"I swear!" Loki shouted with an honest smile.

"And on this day, I Bjarke Akeson, bearer, proclaim you king of Asgard!" Akeson gently placed the golden crown atop Loki's forehead. A small stray tear exited Loki's eye, which he quickly blinked away.

The servant with the ceremonial wine tray hurriedly walked to his new king's side and handed Loki the wine. Said king downed all of the drink in one gulp.

Loki slowly stood up and removed his outmost cloak. Which was quickly replaced by his new king garb that a servant helped him into.

The royal concubines, sitting on the velvety divan, cheered for their king. Not only was he sure to be calling one, if not all of them, to his chambers tonight; he did look very suave and handsome at the moment. The girls continued their propitious cheering for their new ruler.

 **_Sycophants on velvet sofas_ **  
**_Lavish mansions, vintage wine_**  
**_I am so much more than royal_ **  
**_Snatch your chain and mace your eyes_ **  
**_If it feels good, tastes good_ **  
**_It must be mine_ **  
**_Heroes always get remembered_ **  
**_But you know legends never die_ **

**_And if you don't know, now you know_ **

Unlike the crowning ceremony, the celebration ceremony was open to the whole kingdom. Asgardians from all around came to grace their new king with a gift and a word of congratulations. Loki smiled, jested, and shook hands but deep down he felt something was... wrong. This all felt too good to be true. Yet, he pushed the feeling down with some more celebratory wine.

"Thank you all for attending. Now if you will excuse me. I am off to my chambers for the night" Loki said as he exited. The asgardians cheered and continued with their drinking and feasting.

!

You knocked on your new king's door with anxious hands. You were a bit unprepared and ignorant on what was supposed to happen. All you were told was to wear all white and look your best for the king.

Your family wasn't exactly poor, but they weren't as wealthy as other concubine families. Your _best_ just might be considered someone else's _worst._ Your family mainly relied on you and your older brother to provide for them. You only volunteered to be a concubine because it meant you could be able to feed your family with the bonus of being close to the king – little did you know you were about to get _very_ close.

"Come hither," came Loki's voice from behind the gigantic golden doors. Not knowing exactly where to go you just stood near the doorway and silently watched the king.

"H-hello, my Lord" you softly said with a small curtsy.

"And you are?" Loki said with a bemused tone. He was puzzled for two reasons. Why was she wearing white and why was she visibly shaking? _I'm not that threatening. Am I?_ he thought.

"I-I'm (Y/n), my lord" you looked down as you replied, flustered.

"Lovely to meet you (Y/n); but may I ask, why you are clothed in white? Surely a maiden as beautiful as you must have..." Loki stopped himself when he saw you look down once more. She was a virgin. _That's why she looked so scared_ Loki thought to himself.

"Please forgive my inexperience" you said as you were finally able to make eye contact. It was only held for a moment before you looked down again. _This is quite embarrassing_ you internally noted.

"Have no fear," Loki spoke as he strides towards you, only to lay a hand upon your chin to make you look at him. "I will be honored to be your first, (Y/n)." Your heart nearly skipped a beat when he touched you. "But promise me this. We are to have no romance whatsoever. No claims of love. No overly intimate positions. This **_has_** to be just sex."

You nodded your understanding. Not daring to say a word.

"May I?" Loki asked. You lightly shook your head with your approval and that's when he took over.

His initial kiss was upon your collar. From there he slowly ascended up your neck, descended, then ascended again. He gave you a quick peck on the lips, not too long for it would be too intimate. As he was ravishing your neck he slowly became rougher. Biting down your neck, creating small bruises.

Whilst his mouth was working on your neck, his hands were slowly trying to undress you. Lucky for him, you weren't wearing much underneath.

Small moans of pleasure managed to escape your mouth, which you tried to stop. You didn't want to accidentally seem "too intimate" and ruin the whole thing.

Loki started grinding his pelvis against you. In agonizingly slow circles; going in time with his kisses. He had finally undone your garments and had stopped grinding and kissing you. He now began to take in every single part of your body. Your lovely (E/c) eyes. Your supportive shoulders. Your perky breasts. Your soft belly. Your fine ass. Your delicate legs. He wanted to take your innocence right then and there and it took nearly all his self-control not to. You weren't ready yet.

He grabbed your legs and you automatically tightened them 'round his sides. He then led you to his enormous bed where he gently laid you down atop his pillows.

His mouth was incredible to say the _least_. He sucked on your left breast as his right hand played with the other, making them erect. You started to move your right hand down to touch yourself when Loki suddenly stopped.

"No, don't move" he whispered. "Only I am allowed to please you tonight." _It was her first time after all._ It wasn't love. Possessive-ness maybe, but not love. It was his dominance over this woman. Yes. His need to **not** make love to her, but just give her a very satisfying fuck. He also needed to relive some stress, so there's that too.

He once again begins his work, making harsh bites that would leave marks. He left a trail of kisses round your mouth all the way down to your belly. _Oh Odin, please_ you were internally begging to touch yourself, but you daren't defy your king's words.

He used one finger to enter your nether regions whilst his mouth went to your right breast as he started to descend down your body.

You could hold down your moans no more as you finally let out a short cry of pleasure.

Loki then entered _another_ finger inside of you. Then a third. Pumping them back  & forth, in and out of you. You lifted up your hips to try and meet his thrusting hands before he pulled them out completely.

You thought you were in trouble because he stared at you with those piercing green eyes of his for a moment. Then he commenced his disrobing. "Damn the foreplay. I need to be in you _now_ ".

You began to feel flustered once more. _He's disrobing in front of me. I shouldn't be watching,_ you thought. You tried to look away but Loki wouldn't have that.

"Your coyness is quite amusing" he spoke as he crawled over your body, finally naked. He gently grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him. His beautiful green eyes looking into your soul. "I'm not some forbidden object you're not allowed to see" he stated. "Whilst we're in here, you may look at me as you wish."

You quickly peaked at Loki's nether regions then shyly looked away. Albeit you've never seen one in person, you could definitely tell he was large and he was clearly _very_ erect.

He began to align himself with your entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Please halt, my lord" you whispered. "Is this not what you were perturbed about earlier? This position. Is it not too intimate?"

Loki had thought about that at first. Only thinking of this woman as nothing but a sycophantic concubine. But he felt some remorse as for being responsible for taking your innocence. And you didn't seem like other concubines. All he knew was that he had to have you, but he didn't plan on letting his inner beast destroy you. In this short amount of time together he felt somewhat possessive over you. You were his and his alone.

**_I'm taking back the crown_ **  
**_I'm all dressed up and naked_ **  
**_I see what's mine and take it_ **  
**_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_ **  
**_Oh, yeah_ **  
**_The crown_ **  
**_So close I can taste it_ **  
**_I see what's mine and take it_ **  
**_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_ **  
**_Oh, yeah_ **

"Perhaps," Loki murmured. "But you are _mine_ and I will do as I please with you." And with that Loki thrust into you. (Y/N)'s yelp was very audible. You were already wet from foreplay, but you were still not use to having something **_so big_** and hard inside of you. A couple stray tears came out from you which Loki wiped away.

You were so tight around him. He had used the rest of his self-control to wait a minute for you to adjust to his size. But as soon as you bucked your hips up, Loki had lost all self-control that was left.

He pulled back slightly only to slam right back into you. He started nibbling from your ear down to your neck as his cock ferociously pumped in and out of you. Your hands subconsciously went around his neck trying to gain stability. You started visibly clawing into Loki's back. He usually would never let a concubine touch him that way, but he did not stop you.

Loki slowed down his thrusts into a steady rhythm, but still slammed in and out of just as hard as before – if not even harder. Your nails dug into Loki's back even more as you wrapped your legs around his waist. You continued bucking your hips to match his every thrust.

"I don't think I will last much longer, my lord" you said with uneven pants through your moans. Just a couple thrust later you cried out in your orgasm and fell back onto the pillows; (Y/c) hair sprawled out behind you. Loki was close, _very close. **Pull out, pull out, pull out, do not come inside her** , _his inner conciseness said. Yet, just a few thrusts later, Loki ignored it and came inside you anyway and you milked _all_ of him. Loki then used the rest of his strength to roll over so he wouldn't crush you.

"I-I'm... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry. You were just so... good." Loki started. "I did not intend to besmirch you."

You were speechless to say the least. Not only were you exhausted, but the **king of Asgard** had just come _inside_ you. But you were both too tired to worry right now, you both just wanted to sleep.

"If you wish, you may rest here," Loki said. "But you must leave before dawn."

"Thank you, my king" you mumbled before you fell asleep.

"You may call me Loki here" Loki breathed. But you were already unconscious. And seconds later, so was he.

 _**Mortal kings are ruling castles** _  
_**Welcome to my world of fun** _  
_**Liars settle into sockets** _  
_**Flip the switch and watch them run** _

Whether this was a dream or an illusion, Loki did not know; yet he still seemed to be in control of it and wasn't planning on waking up anytime soon.

 _**Oh, yeah, oh** _  
_**(Finders keepers, losers weepers)** _  
_**I'm taking back, back, taking back, back** _  
_**The crown** _  
_**I'm all dressed up and naked** _  
_**I see what's mine and take it** _  
_**(Finders keepers, losers weepers)** _  
_**Oh, yeah** _  
_**The crown** _  
_**So close I can taste it** _  
_**I see what's mine and take it** _  
_**(Finders keepers, losers weepers)** _  
_**Oh, yeah** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Bjarke – bear  
> Ake – forebear
> 
> This was my first time writing anything like this (smut/lemon-related). Hopefully you all enjoyed. Sorry for any male/non-female readers, but I hope you still liked the story though.


End file.
